


【Serard】Who Are You Kidding

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: Hello hello this is Emma!Lofter: Em._.maWeibo: Em_OvO2018, During International Duty, Gerard’s phone rang in the dressing room; revealing a secret that he had been hiding for seven years, but the person involved thought he was just kidding.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	【Serard】Who Are You Kidding

"Geri," Alba reached out and poked the Catalan, who was completely glued on his phone. "Hurry up and shower. I'll wait for you for dinner." Gerard responded absentmindedly, dropped his phone in his locker and closed it; then slowly shifted into the shower with a towel. He was waiting for Leo's call. The sound of water concealed the noisy chatters in the dressing room, and the lingering steam blurred the figures of his teammates. Feeling the hot water running down his body and taking away the aches in his muscles, Gerard sighed in relief, and turned off the faucet, slowly rubbing his hair with the towel. When he noticed the completely dumbfounded expressions of his teammates, he put down the bath towel questioningly, "What happened?" Jordi hesitated. He looked at him, glancing at Sergio who looked stiff and shocked, and made a vague gesture towards his locker. Gerard gave them a weird look, shrugged his shoulders and opened the locker, and his phone rang right on time. Suddenly he understood the reason everyone was looking at him so awkwardly.

_Pero el número 1, el 4_

_Y al final se ganó la batalla_

_Porque nunca ha tirado la toalla_

_Es la flor del jardín, la atalaya_

_El número 1, el 4_

_No creían y la metió en la escuadra_

_Su primer sueldo fue pa' la yaya_

_Y ahora con el brazalete de España_

…… ([ _SR4 — Sergio Ramos_](https://youtu.be/qjvAjDq02Wc))

His phone loudly screamed, unmistakably Sergio’s latest solo album, and Gerard hurriedly tried to shut it off, but his fingers failed to work due to the slippery water leftover on his hands. The phone dropped to the ground, still vibrating and singing, and Gerard's brain complete short-wired. He stood there motionless like a piece of wood, only feeling the remaining water droplets on his hair leaving cold and wet trails down his back. He lowered his head to avoid Sergio's gaze, quickly stuffing things into his backpack, trying to sneak out of the circle of teammates; however, the other had already pushed him against the locker door. The team watched them cautiously, and a trace of worry appeared on Jordi's face. Gerard looked at the Captain's face, so close to him, and how Sergio's sweet brown eyes were full of anger. "Who are you kidding?" He squeezed Gerard's face hard, the air around him like dry and withered wood in the summer, and the slightest of sparks could ignite and denotate them. The dressing room was surprisingly quiet, and the air roared and ripped Gerard's heartbeat. "Sese..." He whispered, grimacing, "Let go... it hurts." "You _just_ got a little less annoying, but you just can’t help it can you?" Sergio gritted his teeth and asked, his hands tightening again, "No one asked for your opinion, but you seem eager." "Please don’t..." Gerard whimpered aggrievedly, and his Captain's grip felt strong enough to crush his jaw. There was a pleading look in his blue eyes, and the Catalan looked passed Sergio's shoulders, silently asking for help from his teammates. Jordi finally gave in, he reached out and squeezed Sergio' shoulder, "Let it go, Capi." Sergio turned around and slammed their foreheads together, glaring, "Stay out of this Jordi." Jordi immediately took two steps back, raising his hands innocently, "I'm just worried about the Coach seeing." Sergio returned his attention to the person in front of him, and Gerard was tugging on his sleeve pleadingly, "Sese." " _Don't_ call me that," Sergio narrowed his eyes dangerously, the hand moving from Gerard’s jaw to his neck. "I like you," Gerard whispered, and his Captain loosened his grip in shock, then immediately punched him in the face furiously. The teammates behind gasped, Lucas and Asensio pulling Sergio back, "Sergio don't do this," they reminded him in a low voice, "You’ll get benched." Before the Sevillian was dragged to the other end of the room, he managed smashed another fist into Gerard’s stomach. Gerard groaned in pain and curled up his body, sliding down against his locker slowly; and Jordi rushed to help him. "Idiot, your stupid joke is not funny at all." Sergio yelled viciously at the door of the locker room, and Asensio hurriedly pressed him down and pushed him forward, "Enough already, Capi." The teammates soon left the silent dressing room to Gerard and Jordi.

Gerard was bleeding. The warm liquid dripped from the tip of his nose, and the crimson colour slowly spread on the light gray fabric on his chest. He just wiped it indifferently with the back of his hand as the blood smudged his still-wet fingertips bright red. The bitterness in his heart spread all the way up to his throat, the dull ache in his chest made it so hard to breathe, and he was sure that it wasn’t the result of Sergio's punch. "Geri," Jordi pressed into his nose with a towel, "Head down, you are bleeding." Gerard shrugged carelessly. His phone rang again, and Sergio's voice seemed a little abrupt and out of place in the huge dressing room. Jordi answered the phone, and Leo's cheerful voice came across, "Hey Geri, did you tell him?" Leo and Jordi were the only two people who knew that he had a crush on Sergio, since he’s planning to retire from the national team at the end of the World Cup, Gerard had hoped to tell him. He didn't expect Sergio to agree to be his boyfriend or anything, but he felt that it was necessary to tell the Captain and at least give Sergio’s an explanation; also it may help him move on. Looking at Sergio's reaction now, the meaningless secret crush that lasted for almost eight years would finally come to an end. "Leo," Jordi glanced at Gerard carefully. "It's me." Gerard's head was still ringing from Sergio’s punch, and his ribcage was throbbing painfully. He heard Leo’s soft voice whispering in a daze. Gerard sniffled sadly; the nosebleed had already stopped, but he felt dizzy and the sweet metallic taste in his mouth and the blood left in his throat made him feel sick. Jordi squeezed his shoulder, "Can you go back to the room alone? I'll bring you some food." Gerard took over his phone in silence, and Leo comforted him on the other end, "He just overreacted Geri… Invite him for dinner and talk to him.” Gerard watched Jordi disappear at the end of the corridor and stumbled towards his room, “From the strength of his punches, I don’t think he wants to have dinner with me.”

"Get up and eat," Jordi pushed Gerard, who was spread out on the bed like a starfish, but the other just whimpered unhappily and avoided his hand. "What's the matter with you?" Jordi strangely reached out a hand and patted him on the back, while Gerard let out a painful groan. "Headache," He replied vaguely, "I don't feel like eating." "My God, did Sergio really give you a concussion?" The Barcelona defender asked with some worry, "I’ll ask for a day off from training for you tomorrow?" The Catalan curled himself up in the bed and began to mumble in sadness. After half an hour, Jordi really started to get nervous. He knew that mood swings after a concussion is one of the common symptoms, but the what Gerard looked like right now was just too worrying. The tall Barcelona defender had been crying for a long time under the cover, Sergio’s name mixed in with his broken sobs. "Stop crying," Gerard sniffled so softly and quietly, making Jordi really worried and impatient. "Just talk to Sergio tomorrow. You guys will be fine." He reached out and tried pulling the nearly-suffocating defender out of the blankets, but the other just closed his eyes tightly and bit into his knuckles, trying to stop sobbing. After staying quiet for a while, Gerard’s whimpers re-started, and he just attempted to hide his pain with his hands again. It was unfortunate that his occasional sobs turned into continuous soft cries. Jordi wiped his face wearily, sighed, closed the door and headed downstairs.

"Capi?" He gently knocked on the door, and after a few minutes Sergio looked at him suspiciously with his sleep-tousled hair. "What is it?" "Geri... he's not feeling well." Jordi cautiously eyed Sergio as his expression darkened, thought that it was safer to choose his words wisely. "He’s been crying for quite a while now." Fifteen minutes later, he returned with the painkiller given by the team doctor. However, it wasn’t just him who came into the room, Sergio followed right behind him. Gerard, who saw him coming, shrunk nervously and aggrievedly into the blanket, only revealing a pair of glistening blue eyes blinking sorrowfully and sadly. Sergio was a little amused when he saw Gerard shiver at his appearance, "I heard that you have a headache." He put the fruits in his hand on the table, looking at the tears on Gerard's face, and smacked his lips, "How old are you? Stop crying already." Hearing his words, the blue-eyed teddy bear immediately sniffled and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand panickily. Sergio saw the tip of his nose turn bright red, and couldn't help but feel a wave of affection. "Okay, okay," He scooted closer and handed Gerard a tissue, looking at the guarded look in eyes, Sergio sighed, "I’m not gonna punch you. What are you afraid of?" Gerard stared in silence. He let out a little hiccup quietly, while Sergio nodded at Jordi, and the other knowingly took his room key and left.

Gerard watched his Captain sit down on the side of his bed and started peeling the apple for him. His head was still throbbing dully with each pulse, and he’s not sure whether he should attribute that to Sergio’s gorgeously curled eyelashes. The Sevillian was quite skilled, the entire thin strip of apple peel followed the direction of the knife to reveal the fresh and inviting pulp inside. The juice dripped down his wrist and disappeared under the cuff of his sleeve. Gerard swallowed involuntarily, but not because of the apple. Sergio was silent as he cut the apple into symmetrical bite-sized pieces and handed it to him. Gerard stared at him silly with wide-open blue eyes, and the Real Madrid defender frowned. "What?" "You look so good," Gerard blurted out without even thinking, and as soon as he saw Sergio frown, he stammered to explain, "No... No..." Gerard sat up anxiously, trying to clarify so nervously that his tongue was tied. He hesitated for quite a long time and couldn’t find an excuse, "I won't talk anymore... Please don’t hit me..." Sergio watched him lower his head sadly and couldn't help reaching out and ruffle his fluffy hair. "Eat." Sergio felt a bit uneasy at Gerard's surprised look. He forced the plate into Gerard's hand, "I asked the Coach for a rest day tomorrow for you." The Catalan blinked his eyes, obediently stuffing the apple chunks one after another into his mouth, his bulging cheeks looked like a little chipmunk. "Slow down!" Seeing him gorging in a hurry, Sergio reminded him, "If you choke to death Coach will think I did it on purpose."

After taking the painkillers given by the team doctor, Gerard was getting drowsy. He was already leaning against the headboard, but insisted on pulling his Captain onto the bed and talking to him. Sergio looked at him, and it seemed like he was going to pass out any second, so kindly leaned forward, and Gerard naturally and comfortably put his head on his shoulder. The Catalan felt his head was clouded, but he didn't seem to be able to control his mouth, so he mumbled as slurred words rushed out all at once. "You are really scary, I switched my ringtone back, please stop being mad at me?" He buried his face into Sergio's neck affectionately, and couldn't help but pressing his lips into the Captain’s neck, who smelled like lemon and coconut after his shower. "You smell so so good." "Hey, hey," The Sevillian shoved him, looking unimpressed, "Don't slobber all over me." Sergio rolled his eyes and took out his phone mischievously to call Gerard’s number. A familiar song came from the other side of the room, and he raised his eyebrows amused, "Switched it, huh?" Gerard raised his head from his shoulder, looking embarrassed, "I..." Sergio cocked his eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. Gerard glanced at him and defended himself firmly, "I only had it because I thought it sounds good. I wasn’t kidding." He looked like he was ready to face death, and Sergio thought it was funny. "Oh, so the whole thing with ‘you like me’ was sincere too?" "Yeah. It wasn’t a joke." Gerard whispered repeatedly in Sergio’s shocked gaze, "It’s been like… Eight years now. I’ve always wanted to tell you, but you would think it’s a prank and wouldn’t believe me..." Sergio looked like he just got hit by lightening, staring blankly at his ten-year-rival confessing seriously and quickly, Gerard had already re-attached himself to his neck and mumbled, " ‘M so dizzy... I really like you... But Leo said that if you got angry, we wouldn't even get to be friends. " Gerard leaned into him, changing to a more comfortable position, and narrowed his blue eyes contentedly, "I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would ignore me. I didn't mean to leave the silent mode off... Please don't be mad.” Sergio watched in silence as the six-feet-four defender shrank himself into a tiny ball, trying to fit into his arms, and whispered to himself softly, "I was so scared to tell you, but I really wanted you to say yes… Will you please say yes?” Sergio sighed and gave in to let Gerard drool on his shoulder, reaching out and ruffling his light brown hair, "Okay." The drowsy blue eyes suddenly lit up, "Really? ?" The Sevillian looked at his expectant eyes, moved closer to peck him on the forehead, "Really. " Gerard immediately hugged his arm, cuddled into him and purred happily, "Can I call you Sese now?" Sergio rolled his eyes at the childish fuzzy bear, "Yeah fine."

When Sergio woke up in the morning, Gerard was still softly snoring next to him. Sergio shoved him lightly; but Gerard just tightened his arms around his waist and buried deeper into the covers. The Sevillian smirked and slipped his hand under the hem of Gerard’s T-shirt, happily squishing the soft flesh on his waist and tickling him. The Catalan whined, opening his confused blue eyes, and frowned, "That’s a foul," He accused, so cutely and without any threat, "Yellow card warning." Sergio chuckled and rubbed the tips of their noses together, "What's the matter? You’re mine anyway." Gerard’s eyelash trembled, he turned his face to avoid Sergio’s teasing gaze, mumbling and complaining, "You just punched me yesterday." Seeing his cheeks puff up yet still snuggled closer to him, Sergio just thought it was adorable, “I’ll _try_ not to punch you in the future.” He poked Gerard’s forehead fondly, “Does your head still hurt? Wanna come up and take a nap after breakfast?" They were the latest to arrive. Everyone looked shell-shocked at the person following their Captain. Sergio noticed their gazes and shrugged indifferently. Gerard seemed a little shy, and tried to hide himself behind Sergio sneakily, the light pink on his cheeks betraying him. The painkillers are making Gerard sleepy. He played with Sergio’s fingers dazedly, feeling that his head was getting too heavy for his neck. But his Capi is busy chatting with Lucas and Asensio. "Sese," He whispered sadly, "Dizzy." Sergio turned his head and saw that his idiot was blinking his blue eyes miserably; he scooted closer so that Gerard could rest his head on his shoulder. Gerard hummed contentedly and rubbed their cheeks like a kitten. The teammates busy chattering were instantly silent, only Jordi had an understanding expression on his face; while the others stared dumbfounded. "Marco, your coffee is overflowing." Sergio reminded cheerfully. Asensio put down the pot of coffee hurriedly and glared at him.

Sergio who had returned from training, laid on the bed after taking a shower; with Gerard resting on his chest, lazily tracing the edge of the Spanish team logo with his fingers. He considered for a while, and mischievously slipped his hand under Sergio’s waistband. Sergio’s breath hitched in his throat; Gerard looked at him so intently and so quietly, his chest tightened with the flickering emotions in his blue eyes. The Sevillian wasn’t good with words, so he reached out and pressed the back of Gerard’s neck and gave him a passionate kiss. "I always look at you like this," His big teddy bear grumbled against his lips, "Why didn't you kiss me before?" "I thought you were planning a prank!" Sergio poked his chest defensively and said, "I’ll make up for all the kisses we missed." Gerard's fingertips lightly tapped on the tattoo on his groin teasingly, "Did you die from pain when you got this?" The Seville sneered, "Are you stupid?" He turned to squish Gerard's cheeks, "They have numbing cream. Do you wanna get one?" He suggested enthusiastically, "Just a small one." "No," Gerard pouted and quickly rejected the horrible idea, "You are not made of real skin, I am."

Gerard bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks just the way Sergio liked, his irises expanded and the sky-blue became laced with dark blue speckles as he suckled on the head lustfully. His gorgeous full lips wrapped seamlessly around the head, glistening deliciously in the dim lighting. Sergio's on the brink of a break down, moans mixed with soft curses in Andaluz rolling off of his tongue all too quickly, his slurred Southern accent getting thicker and stickier as his orgasm approached. Gerard playfully batted his eyelashes at Sergio, and the overwhelming amount of warmth in his clear blue eyes sent his Captain right over the edge. Sergio barely made a sound when he came. Eyes fluttering close and grip tightening around Gerard's hair, bucking into his mouth as the other closed his lips around the head and dug his tongue into the sensitive slit. Gerard pliantly swallowed the hot cum spilling down his throat, cupping his balls and gently rubbing the sensitive skin underneath them. Sergio almost lost his mind when Gerard pressed his tongue right under his pulsing head, “Wai… Wait,” He tugged on Gerard’s hair, forcing him to pull off with a pop, “ _Dios mios_ Geri,” Sergio let out a shaky breath, his spent cock twitched full of interest. Already hard again, it throbbed shakily against his sweat-slicked stomach, “Where the hell did you learn this?” Gerard looked at him through hooded-eyes and licked his lips casually, Sergio felt his erection straining painfully in the air. "I didn’t," Gerard shrugged and shifted into his arms, "Probably just my sheer brilliant talent." The Sevillian shoved him amusedly. "Can you stop being cocky for a minute?" "I’m even better with fucking. Wanna give it a try?" Gerard pinched his nipple with a smug smirk, then immediately backed off when Sergio narrowed his eyes warningly. "Forget it. We'll talk about it another day. I wanna sleep now." He rubbed their foreheads together lovingly and closed his eyes quietly. The Sevillian looked at his slightly red and swollen lips and couldn't help but leaned forward to kiss the warm, damp skin over his collarbone. Gerard whimpered softly and snuggled closer to him. Sergio listened to his calm and rhythmical breathing slow down, thinking Geri was asleep, "I love you, silly bear," He whispered affectionately against his ear, "And I'm not kidding." But the arms around his waist tightened, and Gerard buried his face into the crook of his neck, mumbling softly, “I love you too Capi.”

End.

*I know Sergio punched him...... But he's just as perfect as how fiery and fierce he is haha. Also, ehehehe guess how Sergio made it up to Geri ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! My apologies that this took loger than usual. School just restarted and I was busy! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it🥰


End file.
